


The Only Gold I Need

by RinAsami



Series: Love!!! on the Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Marriage, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: The day has finally come for Yuri Katsuki to become Yuri Nikiforov. After months of preparation the pair is ready to make it official. Ice Castle Hasetsu is the venue and everyone in the world is invited. The event will be broadcast live across multiple news stations around the world! It is sure to be an event that will be talked about in figure skating circles for years to come! The gold medalists are ecstatic but the real excitement always comes after the wedding!





	1. Wedding on Ice

 

* * *

 

**Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov**

  
**Welcome you to celebrate their marriage**  
**with a live airing of**  
**"Wedding on Ice"**

  
**Ice Castle Hasetsu**  
**Kyūshū, Saga Prefecture, Hasetsu**

  
**2017, October 7**  
**PM 7:00**

* * *

 

The crowd is fired up. The arena is filled to the max and there are more people waiting outside just to get a glimpse of the couple. The top news crews from Japan, Russia, and others from around the world are all awaiting the big event when the announcer starts speaking on the PA from above.

"Ladies and gentlemen, arguably the biggest event in Kyūshū history has come to our very own Ice Castle Hasetsu...the wedding of five-time gold medalist, Victor Nikiforov, and our very own gold medalist from Hasetsu, Yuri Katsuki!"

"The pair decided they wanted to share this wonderful event with you all, their fans, in appreciation for all the love and support you've shown them both throughout their skating careers."

"Is everyone ready here at the arena?" The crowd goes wild.

"Is everyone ready out there at home?"

"Well then, lets begin with the introduction of the groomsmen!”

* * *

 

Each groomsman is announced…

“Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Kenjirou Minami, Guang-Hong Ji, and Yuri Plisetsky!”

 …and they each dance on the ice separately to a beautiful composition of his own choosing. Victor and Yuri didn’t want to control every aspect of the event, so they asked if each groomsman could choose their favorite composition to skate to.

The entire audience went quiet after the last groomsmen waved and exited the rink and the lights dimmed. Yuri’s mother already had tears in her eyes as she sat with her husband and the rest of the family and friends anxiously waiting to see her little boy take the ice. She couldn’t believe so much time had passed since he really _was_ a little boy just learning to skate. Everyone was so proud of what Yuri accomplished and as his mother she was definitely one of the proudest, but tonight she thought she was the proudest she’s ever been. Winning the gold of course was an immense accomplishment, but it was just a medal, today however he would be publicly giving his heart to another and that is something she wasn’t sure he would ever do.

Yuri was always so quiet as child and never had an easy time talking with the other children and making friends, so he withdrew into ballet and ice skating. He was so strong and wouldn’t give up, no matter how many times he fell or how many times he was made fun of. The challenges just made him more determined. His successes didn’t come easy; it was hard work and constant dedication and now here he is marrying someone that he once thought would be unapproachable, so untouchable that he couldn’t even talk to him. It was amazing to her and his father how far Yuri had come. Victor brought out the best in him and they were overjoyed. Just thinking about Yuri’s journey to this very moment made her shed even more tears as the music started playing for Yuri and Victor’s entrance.

Spotlights pointed to opposite ends of the rink. Victor and Yuri made their entrance with big smiles and a crowd’s applause. The pair’s personalities were opposite, as Victor tended to be very suave, confident, and exuded a sexual seductive air while Yuri had a calm, quiet innocence about him. Their attire reflected the differences with Yuri wearing Victor’s glittery white costume that Yuri Plisetsky previously wore and Victor wearing his black sequined costume that Yuri used in winning his first gold. The two lovers made a few small circles at their own end of the rink while the crowd settled down and a soft instrumental began playing through the loud speakers.

The song selection was a beautiful rendition of “A Thousand Years,” performed with piano and cello only. Victor and Yuri circled the rink to gain speed, going opposite directions, hands reaching out to one another as they passed but just short of grasping and finally coming together in the middle of the rink to circle one another. The pair skate was absolutely beautiful with a few jumps, axels, and a stunning finish to the melody with Victor pivoting on the ice, swinging Yuri into a challenging, but successful, death spiral. The crowd went insane after the memorable performance but quieted down when Phichit arrived on the ice to meet the couple in the middle of the rink.

Phichit performed the marriage rites, mostly for show since many in the West would be watching, and gave the pair two golden rings to place on the others finger. The rings were the very same that Yuri purchased as good luck charms, only there was one distinctive difference. Now inside each of the rings were the words, “The only gold I need” engraved in elegant script. Both had tears in their eyes as they exchanged that one solemn vow and placed the rings on the other’s right ring finger, choosing to keep the Russian custom of wedding bands being on the right hand.

Yuri was a little embarrassed when he found out that he accidently put the good luck charm on Victor’s wedding finger previously, but Victor thought his gesture was so sweet that he didn’t have the heart to tell him and ruin the moment. The past faux paux didn’t matter anymore though because as of that second they _were_ married and the ring wasn’t just a good luck charm any longer. The newlyweds kissed each other passionately while twirling together in a little spin for show.

Phichit left the ice and the ceremony closed with a free skate of “On Love: Agape” which started with slow delicate ice dancing and parallel spread eagles and then transformed into the more aggressive and sexual “On Love: Eros” with side-by-side shotgun spins. The entire event was a spectacle to see as no other skater turned their wedding into a skate program, but it was memorable and appropriate for the two gold medalists. The two couldn’t stop holding onto one another after exiting the ice once the instrumental ended; the love they shared was palatable.

The pair was greeted in the locker room by their family and friends. Yuri’s mother and father grabbed the newlyweds and congratulated them with hugs and kisses.

“Oh…how did my little skater grow up so fast!? And- and my new son, you take care of my little boy. Ah, (she sniffled) I can’t stop crying, I love you both! Congratulations you two!!!” Yuri’s mother gushed while hugging them with her husband.

Victor’s parents were next to congratulate the beaming couple. “поздравления! Don’t you two forget to come to Russia to visit once in a while now! We love you both!” Victor’s mother sweetly said as she gave the hugs and Victor’s father gave the ole pat on the back.”

After thanking everyone and saying their goodbyes, the newly married couple left the arena through the front roped-off entrance to a waiting limo. After a few photos from the press, they settled in the limo and made their way to airport. The pair let out a huge sigh and laughed at each other. It was over; all the training and organizing paid off and the wedding went off without any issues. Yuri was so worried about falling during his wedding program but it turns out he had nothing to fret about, as Victor told him he wouldn’t.

“Are you ready to go to Okinawa for the honeymoon?” Victor asked his grinning husband.

“Yes, I cannot wait…a huge suite and room service all to ourselves! We can finally relax.” Yuri answered while leaning his head back against the headrest and intertwining his hand with Victor’s.

Victor lifted their hands to his lips and gently kissed the precious band on his love’s finger. A mischievous grin grew wider as he looked at Yuri, eyes closed and head leaning back.

“Who said we were going to relax?” Victor quipped.

Yuri just smirked and cracked and eye open to peer at Victor’s glorious face.

No, they definitely _won’t_ be relaxing on this honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> * If you are wondering why the invitation format looks different, it's because I combined western like invite wording with Japanese address/date /time formatting. :)
> 
> As always, みんなさん どうもありがとう ございました!


	2. On a Pedestal

After driving the hour to the airport in the posh limo and taking the two hour flight from Fukuoka Airport to Naha Airport in Okinawa, the pair was absolutely exhausted. They both were used to some sleepless nights due to the rigorous practices they’ve been through in their lives, but even those moments were no match for months of planning, choreographing, and general excitement that led up to their stunning wedding on ice. On top of those stresses, they were going back and forth about the future of their careers. It seemed like everything that happened in the past several months led to that one moment, the wedding, and now that it was over it felt like the world lifted from their shoulders. All they wanted to do was let out the gigantic breath each were holding and then crash in bed, sleeping for days.

* * *

 

The pair tried so hard to stay awake during the flight but it was no use. The flight attendant blushed as she came up on the pair, holding hands while fast asleep in their seats.

The tiny woman gently roused the pair of gorgeous sleeping men.

“Excuse me…sirs?” She tapped Yuri’s shoulder and he started coming to. “Sirs, I’m sorry to bother you, but we are arriving in Naha momentarily. Please make sure your trays are up and seatbelts are fastened.”

Yuri nodded sleepily and turned to wake up his other half as the woman continued down the aisle, rousing other passengers as needed.

After turning to gaze upon the man that would be his forever, the stunning, world famous, Victor Nikiforov, he stopped and just admired the beauty before him. He took a steading breath as he still couldn’t believe this was all real and happening.

Victor was still clasping Yuri’s right hand but his other was balled up against his right cheek as he snuggled into the little pillow that was provided. The multi-gold medalist’s hair was a mess, scattered all over the pillow, cheeks reddened from turning about. Yuri was in awe- the man was absolutely adorable! The way his collarbone peeked out from his v-neck sweater and his lips slightly parted from breathing- the younger couldn’t help himself from grinning. This man, this god like figure, was his.

_How did I ever go so lucky?_ Yuri thought. _How could a man that beautiful, that talented, ever be interested in me?_

Yuri leaned over the sleeping man and placed a quick little kiss on his nose and then went a little lower to kiss the partially open mouth. As soon as the kiss connected, a tongue darted out and snaked into the younger’s mouth, shocking him a little.

A hand came around and slid through Yuri’s dark locks, keeping him in place until his husband had his fill of that delicious mouth.

“Hmmm, so you were awake?” Yuri asked in a whisper, thankful that no one was paying attention to that little display.

“Only a little, but when I felt your lips on mine- I had to take a taste.” Victor moved his lips to his blushing husband’s ear. “I was hungry and I wanted to have a nibble of the best pork cutlet bowl in the world.”

The shy, glasses clad skater’s blush intensified. “Vi- Victor…not here!” He put his hands on the broad chest to make sure Victor didn’t come in for another taste.

“Alright, my love.” Victor said while cupping those red cheeks and planting a quick kiss on the right one. “But I’m going to be starving once we get to the resort. I expect my katsudon to be hot and ready for me when we arrive.”

A wink almost pushed the younger skater over the edge with embarrassment. Victor was never good at gauging appropriateness for surroundings.

* * *

 

A car was sent from the lavish resort on the beach to pick the newlyweds up from the airport.

Yuri gasped as the car pulled up to the guest drop-off area. The resort was gigantic with looming towers of glass and windows that reflected the ocean front property. He didn’t even want to know how much Victor spent, but the older insisted that he wouldn’t have his new husband staying in a one-star business hotel for their stay. This massive structure, with valet and bellhops at the door to greet them, was more like a five-star all-inclusive resort for the wealthy.

The manager rushed out the door to greet the pair as they stepped out of the car and bowed deeply, thanking them for choosing his grand resort. Yuri felt a little awkward; they were being treated like they were celebrities. What the younger skater didn’t realize was- they _were_ celebrities! Even after the world wide event of their wedding on stations across the globe, the meek skater still couldn’t believe that he married a celebrity, much less that he was one himself.

The shy newlywed let his charismatic husband do all the talking while he shyly hid partially behind him like a small child. He didn’t like being fawned over, he felt like he always did- he was the normal, everyday, no-big-deal Yuri. He was so glad when they got to their Presidential Suite where he let out the biggest sigh known to man and flopped down in the middle of the white linen king bed.

“Ah, finally. I always feel odd when people go out of their way to cater to me. The manager wouldn’t stop bowing and thanking me. I’m just Yuri Katsuki- well, now Yuri Nikiforov, but still… nothing to start groveling at my feet about.”

Victor grinned at his husband from across the room. He wished Yuri would realize what a marvel he was, but he supposed that it was his job now to make sure the young man eventually learned that fact. Now he had their whole lifetimes to accomplish that task and it was a task he’d gladly take on to make sure his husband knew how special he was.

With a few long strides of his legs Victor suddenly took a flying leap onto the bed that Yuri was currently stretched out in.  In Victor’s graceful form, the landing was perfect and he landed just so he was straddling the younger man. Before Yuri could speak the younger skater’s hands were pinned above his head while a cool, larger hand meandered up the front of his shirt.

“Victor! What are you-“ the shocked man started to ask.

“Shhhh,” the older commanded.

“I have groveled at your feet since the day I saw you perform my program at Ice Castle Hasetsu."... 

"You have put me on such a high pedestal all this time without realizing that you are the one that has been on _my_ pedestal.”

Tears leaked out of Yuri’s stunned face. He never once thought Victor held him on any pedestal. Sure he liked him, even loved him, but how could a multi-gold medalist ever put someone like Yuri Katsuki, a virtual newcomer in the skating world, on a pedestal.

The young skater couldn’t understand it because he still didn’t have the confidence in himself that he needed to be on equal footing with his husband. Secretly and stupidly in his own mind he still slightly doubted his worth to the world champion. He always felt beneath the stunning Russian, literally and figuratively.

Yuri’s hands were released and they were immediately wrapped around the man looming above him.

“Thank you. Thank you Victor. I- I still don’t understand how you came to love me so much, but I’m glad you did. I love you more than anything in the world. I just felt that I’ve been beneath you, that I could never be on top.”

“I love you Yuri.” Victor kissed the puffy lips below him. “You still need more confidence in yourself…”

“…Wait, you want to top me?” Victor asked, completely serious.

It wasn’t exactly what Yuri was thinking when he said he could never be on top, but now that Victor mentioned it, he did have thoughts of getting to top his beautiful husband one day.

“Ahh, well, I- I- ummm, well we’ve never tried….” Yuri stammered.

“You should have told me. My love, this is a relationship, not a competition, we are equals in every way. Besides, this is our wedding night…one of us needs to lose their virginity and you already lost yours months ago.” Victor said with a smirk.

Yuri’s heart grew to twice its size at hearing the honest, loving statement.

“You would let me…top you!?” Yuri confirmed, still a little surprised.

Victor pinched a nipple that was just begging for it. He loved the little squeak he received as a response.

“Of course! Just be gentle with me. I _am_ fragile virgin after all.” The older said teasingly.

Yuri was glowing. He thought about asking to top his lover on the months leading up to the wedding but he just couldn’t bring himself to ask. He was bad with reading into things and he just didn’t think someone that was dominant over him like Victor was would ever surrender that power. Once again, the younger skater overthought things.

“Ummm- I don’t have the experience in- eros as you do. I don’t know if I could, you know, make you feel as good as you make me feel.” Yuri stated shyly.

“No problem! I can ride you harder than the bull you were trying to be at the dance battle.”  Victor laughed.

Yuri groaned. He didn’t want to be reminded of that embarrassing and unprofessional display ever again. Victor could see from pouty the look on his face that he wasn’t pleased.

“Oh stop. That little dance battle of yours is when I first fell for you, so I’m glad it happened.” Victor kissed his husband hard, slipping his tongue past those pouting lips.

“Mmmm, I think my katsudon is ready. I can feel the pork sticking into my hip.” Victor started kissing down the pale neck. “Why don’t you show me how much eros you can give me, hmm?”

“Oh god!” was the only thing Yuri could say before quick hands yanked down his pants.

It was already about 2am. They both needed sleep, but Yuri knew better than anyone- Victor Nikiforov gets what he wants…and right now he wants his pork cutlet bowl.


	3. Skater on Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to those that are celebrating!
> 
> And Happy Birthday to our one and only, Victor Nikiforov! 
> 
> I thought I'd get this last chapter out for Christmas / our five time gold medalist's birthday! <3

 

* * *

 

Victor Nikiforov looked like a Greek God (or,  more accurately- a _Russian_ God)  as he was propped up on his elbows; spread eagle and naked; grinning at the man standing at the foot of the bed. The tight curves of his muscled body made Yuri shudder; he could look at that view all night. As tempting as that was, the new gold medalist wanted to do something else with rippled body before him…something more- satisfying.

The sleepiness was gone as Yuri slowly, temptingly crawled up the bed until his face was above the most beautiful cock he’d ever seen. Not that Yuri had seen many up close, but he was sure it was the most magnificent because _Victor_ was the most magnificent person on earth.

A quick glance was given to Victor just to reassure the shaky Yuri. This was their wedding night and he didn’t want to screw it up or do something Victor didn’t like. Yuri lacked confidence in not only his figure skating but his ability to please his new husband as well.

“Go on. Do what you like.” Victor reached his hand down to stroke Yuri’s reddened cheek. “Whatever you do, I know I will like it… so don’t be nervous. As always, you will do great.”

The unconditional love and support Victor constantly showed Yuri was unfathomable. Yuri reminded himself every day how lucky he was to have his idol, now his husband. Though he still didn’t have much confidence, the confidence Victor had in him started to flow through the meek skater. He was ready. He was determined to drive Victor wild.

Yuri’s nervous seduction started off with slow kisses from Victor’s chest, a swirl in the belly button, and a few licks and sucks teasingly around his aching cock.

Victor moaned encouragingly. The timid kisses felt great and as they went lower they got more greedy and wanton.

“Mmmm, Yuri.”

Victor’s hands threaded through his husband’s soft black locks, massaging his head while gently pushing his face closer to his groin in a not so subtle suggestion.

Yuri wet his lips and popped the top of his lover’s cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and dipped in the weeping slit. It didn’t taste as terrible as he thought it might, but that may have been due to how horny he was as that moment.

“That’s it baby. Take it all in.” Victor murmured while gently tugging on those dark strands.

The younger decided to go for it and pushed the entire cock in his mouth, attempting to deep throat it all in one go. Luckily he was able to control the gag and keep it in his mouth. The musky smell under his nose was heady while deep throating. He started bobbing up and down and licking all over that beautiful organ. Hearing the groans and feeling pulls on his hair made him more confident; he started sucking harder and let one of his hands grace the pink flesh of Victor’s balls.

A gasp left Victor’s lips as Yuri’s warm mouth suddenly left his cock and went right to his balls instead.

“Oh my god! That feels soooo good!” Victor’s eyes were closed and he was moving his hips forward into his love’s face.

Yuri felt like he was on top of the world and decided he was going to get even bolder. He licked and sucked each little globe in his mouth, soaking the entire area with saliva. Trailing his tongue down Victor’s balls he dared to go lower and swept a quick lick over the tiny pucker.

“Yuri!” Victor shouted.

Yuri froze- terrified he crossed the line and did something Victor was uncomfortable with. His fears were unfounded when Victor managed to finish the rest of his sentence.

“продолжать! продолжать! Keep going! Keep going!”

And so that’s exactly what Yuri did. A shy tongue penetrated the virgin territory. One hand was stroking that beautiful cock and another was rubbing the outside of the slightly expanding ring so his tongue could go deeper. After a few minutes Yuri was making out with Victor’s ass- and they both loved it.

The younger grabbed the lube that was on the edge of the bed and squirted a generous portion on his stroking fingers. One finger started to slide in while his tongue was flatting out to open the hole. Once he was able to get one finger in comfortably, his head went back to the aching cock above for another luscious deep throat.

Two fingers were slipped in and scissored easily after a few long drawn-out sucks. Victor was wriggling on the fingers, trying to push them in more.

Yuri kissed the muscled thigh in front of him. “Feel good?”

“It’s amazing Yuri!” Victor gasped.

“I- I think you’re ready…” Yuri started to say.

Victor leaned up and puts his hands on Yuri’s shoulders, motioning for him to crawl up to give him a kiss. “Good, in that case…” Victor deeply kissed his love and flipped their positions so Victor was now on top and straddling the younger.

Victor took the lube, drizzled some on Yuri’s swollen cock, and massaged it in seductively. His eyes were lidded with pure lust.

Yuri pulled the older down to pepper his face with kisses while Victor lined up for his very first real penetration. Ever so slowly Victor lowered himself on the rock hard member. He was surprised how easy the tip slid in and not because Yuri was small, far from it, but because he was so at ease and relaxed. He trusted Yuri wholeheartedly.

Inch by delicious inch, Victor Nikiforov surrendered his body and his backside’s virginity to his skater- his competitor- his husband.

“Victor…” Tears were leaking from Yuri’s wide eyes. “You’re so warm inside... and tight!  I- I didn’t think it could get better than your mouth!”

Victor swept away the stray tears with his thumb and laughed with a grin. “This feels…full. A good full though. God I can feel you pressing slightly against my prostate. Move your hips up just a little and…”

Yuri snapped his hips up, eager to please and eager to bury himself more in the tight heat- even thought he was all the way in.

“дерьмо́! Shit!” Victor exclaimed as his tight little bundle of nerves was pressed into hard for the first time.

“I- I’m not going to last long like this Victor. You feel so good!”

“Don’t worry, I’m not either if you keep hitting that spot.” said Victor, breathlessly.

Victor started out slow and moved up and down on Yuri’s swollen cock. Sweat began to collect in Yuri’s navel and along his arms as they started to get into a rhythm.

Yuri began really thrusting up when Victor was pushing down, making sure to get buried in the five time gold medalist’s ass as far as he could go. The pairs’ connection was magical as they stopped making love and just started fucking- _hard_. The slapping of the two hard bodies sounded extremely loud in the silent room.

“Vic- Victor…I want to be on top when I explode inside you.” Yuri announced.

It was obvious that the shyness had gone away in the midst of carnal fucking. Yuri wasn’t used to be dominant but he loved the rush it gave him at that moment.

Victor quickly slid off and flipped them both so Yuri was the one on top. Without wasting any time, Yuri slammed back into the heat that he had claimed for himself.

Victor was panting, legs spread wide as Yuri was in between; giving that virgin ass the pounding of its life.

“Yuri!” The older blurted out before he reached for the younger’s head to give him a wet French kiss- just a moment before coming on both their stomachs.

The younger skater’s hands went to the others face to deepen the kiss. Victor’s coming didn’t slow him down a bit, but only encouraged him.

Victor just held on as Yuri gave him deep long strokes, making sure to pull almost all the way out and slamming back in.

“Oh god, Victor! Victor, I’m coming!!!” Yuri screamed as he slammed deep into Victor’s ass and held it there. Both could feel the pulsing as ropes of hot come were emptied into the stretched cavern.

It felt like minutes had passed before Yuri could stop burying himself inside his husband. The feeling was pure bliss and it continued as his orgasm subsided.

Both men were panting and absolutely glowing. The cute little giggles of “I love  you.” were adorable escaping Yuri’s lips as hid his head in the other’s neck.

Victor rubbed and petted the younger’s hair as the charming little kisses and bites started down his neck.

The older pulled his love’s face away from his neck to stare right in his husband’s eyes. “That was absolutely incredible, Yuri.”

A crimson blush flitted across Yuri’s face. “Yes, that was the best feeling in the world! Better than being on top of the podium even!”

Victor kissed the top of the other’s head as they cuddled together. They thought of cleaning up but decided to ignore the mess for the sleep that both bodies were begging them for. The pair yawned in unison.

Yuri was almost asleep as Victor gently trailed his fingers up and down the other’s back, lulling him to sleep.

“I’m glad you enjoyed being on top, love. It’s the only time you’ll be topping me when I’m in the running for gold.” The five time gold medalist’s gigantic grin could be seen even in the dim light.

A playful smack to the shoulder was given from the sleeping dark haired beauty. “Hmm…” he snorted- half asleep. “We’ll see about that.”

“Спокойной ночи. Good night. I love you, Yuri.”

“おやすみ. Night. Love you too.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm astonished at how many views I've gotten with this and it's prequel, "Melting the Ice." You don't know how happy that makes me! <3
> 
> I'm infatuated with Yuri on Ice so don't be surprised if you see more YOI coming your way!
> 
> どうもありがとうございました皆さん！

**Author's Note:**

> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
